koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Marth/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Marth. Fire Emblem Warriors *"I had no choice but to win." *"If you stand in my way, I must defeat you." *"The enemy has been routed." *"Let's keep up this pace." *"I will not yield in my fight for a peaceful future." *"This strength does not belong to me alone. Follow me to victory!" *"I broke my promise to protect you... Forgive me, Caeda." *"I'm sorry, Tiki. I couldn't protect you." *"I'm sorry, Navarre. I will fight on in your honor!" *"This wouldn't have been possible without you." *"I would expect no less from you. I'll try to keep up!" *"You're as strong as ever. I'm struggling to keep up!" *"Your results are a huge boon to our morale!" *"I can feel your resolve from here, Caeda. It pushes me to do better myself!" *"I'm relieved to have you fighting on our side, Tiki." *"Well done, Navarre. The road I travel relies on your strength." *"Lucina, it is your strength that will become the stuff of legend!" *"Your bladework is as beautiful as the wind and every bit as deadly." *"You wield your weapon as one who carries her country." *"Your achievements will bring us all closer together!" *"Your will to fight inspires us all." *"Your strength helps guide my blade." *"The battle is not yet over. Stay on guard and stay focused!" *"I hope we can rely on your strength from now on." *"Thank you, Caeda. You've been by my side this whole time." *"Just don't overdo it, Tiki. You already fight hard out here." *"I'm glad I can count on your strength." *"We'll grow stronger together. After all, I am not yet a king." *"Ha, let's not get carried away, Lyn. I fight like this because of you all." *"If I can be heroic, so can you. Let's work together and win this!" *"As long as I draw breath, I'm proud to serve my friends." *"If I can help even one of my friends, I will gladly do so." *"Let's pool our strength and win!" *"If we fight together, there's no enemy we can't defeat." *"If we work together, our bond will be our shield." *"Are you injured?" *"Good, you're safe." *"I'm glad you're safe." *"We'll fight to the end and we will not yield." *"We can't win this battle without you." *"This battle would be lost without you." *"Reinforcements are here. Everything will be fine." *"No harm shall befall my friends." *"I will protect you." *"Your timing is perfect as always!" *"I'm relieved to see you're my backup." *"I'm glad it was you who came to help." *"Please, lend me your hand!" *"Just hold on! I'm coming to help!" *"Things must be bad if even you need help. I'm on my way!" *"The situation must be dire for you to call for help. I'm on my way." *"Your help has been crucial." *"I'm glad you're fighting by my side, Caeda." *"Thanks, Tiki. I've got your back next time." *"You're a reassuring presence, Navarre. All would benefit from your protection." *"Thank you, Lucina. It's clear why everyone relies on you." *"I'm sorry to drag you to such a dangerous place, Celica." *"You really saved me back there, Lissa. Be sure to take care of yourself, too." *"I wouldn't be standing if you hadn't come for me." *"That would've been the end of me had you not come." *"It's in my nature to help my friends." *"We'd be in trouble if we lost you, Caeda. I won't let you fall here." *"Now and forevermore, Tiki, I will come to you in your time of need." *"It's OK, Navarre. You have saved me more times than I can count." *"I'm glad you're safe, Lucina, but try not to act so rashly." *"I'm just glad you're safe, Celica." *"Don't worry about it, Lissa. You're more than welcome." *"If you had died here, I would have carried that burden for the rest of my life." *"The weight of losing you would have burdened me forever." *"I'm coming with you!" *"I'll stop you here and end this battle!" *"This battle will be decided here and now!" *"By our hands, we will finish this!" *"Let's finish this with our own hands!" *"I feel I've gotten stronger." *"I'll continue to train hard... For everyone's sake!" *"Let's continue to nurture this bond." *"It seems we are fated to fight." *"Caeda... I never imagined I would have to draw my sword against you." *"You've always been a reassuring ally, Tiki. Now I see you're a formidable foe, too." *"It seems our fighting is inevitable." *"You look distracted, Lucina. Are you prepared to face me?" *"Come then, Owain. Let us fight and determine if you are one of my descendants." *"Watch closely, Rowan. The Falchion now targets a future king!" *"You're a worthy opponent. But I have defeated stronger." *"It's I who must ask forgiveness, Caeda. Must we meet here as enemies?" *"Must we really fight, Tiki? Though...I cannot lose." *"True to form, Navarre. I would expect nothing less." *"I would not be worthy of becoming the Hero-King if I could be so easily shamed." *"I'll fight with all my strength to live up to the title." *"Allow me to show you the burden all future kings bear." *"Did I win? Or did I just get lucky?" *"I'm sorry for dragging you into yet another battle, Caeda." *"Stop acting so recklessly, Tiki. You're going to get yourself hurt." *"I'd rather you be my ally than my enemy, Navarre." *"You're strong, Lucina. But my name has been Marth since birth." *"If you conduct business as well as you fight, Anna, you'll be rich before long." *"You're as strong as you look, Cordelia. I'm not sure how I managed to win..." *"What's my next move?" Category:Quotes